


Jealousy

by GardentheWriter



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Abusive Parents, Basically an excuse for me to write an emotional backstory, Cigarettes, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mentions of alcoholism, Smoking, and more femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Trying something new. I ship Jazz and Cube as well. They aren’t my otp, but I had a few ideas floating around involving the two. This one is a tad Jazz centric, since I wanted to write a backstory for her.  As always, enjoy! [Copy from FF.net]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. I ship Jazz and Cube as well. They aren’t my otp, but I had a few ideas floating around involving the two. This one is a tad Jazz centric, since I wanted to write a backstory for her. As always, enjoy! [Copy from FF.net]

_It’s not fair._ That was the first thought that washed over my mind when I saw her. Tonight was different than the rest. Corn and Beat decided to have a group “meeting” for all the GG’s. Basically, this was their way of saying we were all going to get shitfaced and party together. I’m pretty sure it was more of Beat’s idea- he was typically down for any sort of havoc. The combination of the loud music and the heat was giving me a headache. I lazily scanned across the room, watching my friends all acting like idiots. Yet one girl in particular caught my eye. Cube was sitting on the couch, silently watching like me. I watched her stare across the room to where Rhyth and Gum were sitting. I noticed her stare longingly- especially at Rhyth. _It’s like a slap to the face isn’t it?_ I let out a sigh, seeing the adoration in her eyes. _I wish you’d look at me like that._ It was clear that Cube had a bit of a crush on Rhyth, however Gum was having _**none**_ of that. I pushed myself off the dirty floor, and climbed the stairs of the garage to the roof. Nobody would notice that I left- it’s not like I talk much anyway. The muffled noise of the party played into the night air. I sighed- only imagining all the crazy shit that would go down while I was away. All the GG’s were my friends, but Cube- Cube was something special. I remember our first encounter like it was yesterday.

I wasn’t always a rudie. I used to live with my family, but it wasn’t really a good life. My mom wasn’t ever home, and that meant leaving me alone with my father. I shuddered as I remembered how my father was. He was a drunkard, and he was horrible to me. More often than not I’d end up with bruises on my face from where he slapped me. He always reeked of alcohol, and it made it ever so unpleasant when he yelled at me. _I can still remember the way his horrible voice sounded._ My mother never seemed to really care about me, and I don’t blame her. I was more of a burden to her than a child. By the time I was twelve, I decided I was finished with that bullshit. I packed some of my belongings in my backpack and ran away that night. The streets of Tokyo-to were a lot harsher than I expected. I was thrown face first into a life I barely knew how to survive in, but there was only thing that really mattered. _I was free._

The first time I learned about the gangs of roller skaters was when I was thirteen. There was a gang who hailed in Benton-Cho, called Rapid 99. When I saw their tricks, I was instantly amazed. Even better, it would’ve given me a place to fit in. So I set out to find a pair of skates- a hard task for a kid with no money. I managed to steal a pair from someone down the line, and damn were those some skates. The first time I slipped on those wheels, I almost ended up with a broken arm. It was inevitable, taking a scrawny thirteen year old, and throwing her on a pair of skates. But I was determined as hell. I wanted more than anything to be skating with the best of them. The life of a rudie was my sanctuary. Later, I found the sport of deathball. It was something fun to do in my off time, but I never got super into it. I was good at it though. Little did I know, down the road it led me to the GG’s.

Then _**she**_ came along. She was the leader of Poison Jam, one of the more notorious gangs in the area. She skated with elegance, but she had an edge like no other. _She was stunning._ I remember the way she looked that day, so perfectly confident. When I joined the GG’s, she was the last person I expected to see. I remembered how she patted me on the back with the others, welcoming me to the gang. _You’re all I want and more._ Now here I sit, on the rooftop dwelling on my emotions. I froze as I heard the sound of skates.

“Come to get some fresh air too?” Cube laughed, sitting down next to me. _Speak of the devil._ “It’s a bit wild in there, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Just needed to clear my mind, you know?” I replied with a sigh, staring off into the night of the city. It was quite relaxing, to just lazily watch the neon lights of the town flicker on and off. To hear the far off shouts of other partygoers. 

“You seem off tonight.” Cube mused, lighting up a cigarette. “Want one? It’ll help.” She exhaled a puff of smoke. I took a cigarette from the box and lit up. It was one of the rare occurrences that I actually considered smoking. 

“So, why’d you come up here?” I asked gingerly, not wanting to ruin the chance we had. The smoke made it hard to focus, but at the same time steadied my nerves enough to talk. Cube exhaled more smoke as she let out a sigh. Her face grew a bit solemn as she stared off into the night.

“I just wanted to escape from it for a bit.” She took another drag and then continued. “I needed to get away- especially from **them**.” As soon as she spoke my heart fell again. _You have no chance in hell._ She smiled a weak smile at me. 

“You still like her huh?” I muttered under my breath, half hoping she wouldn’t hear what I said. Cube just laughed, and put her cigarette out on the concrete.

“Not anymore. I can’t hold on to someone I can’t have.” She sighed after this, but something in her tone gave me a dull sense of hope. I put out my cigarette as well and turned to face her. Her black hair was a tad disheveled, and her brown eyes sparkled in the night life. My breath caught in my throat. “It may sound crazy, but sometimes you never realize what’s right in front of you.” 

“Cube I-” She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. It was like sparks were flying as I pulled her closer to me. She tasted like cigarette smoke and sadness, but to me it was delicious. _Oh how I’ve waited for this._ I wanted nothing more than to have my feelings returned by her. We pulled away for air, and I was starstruck. “Do you really feel the same?” I asked, hoping this wasn’t a one time thing. 

“I’ve been thinking Jazz, and you’ve always been there with me.” Cube responded, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. “So yeah, I really like you. Don’t tell the others about my soft side though.” She winked, causing my cheeks to burn. As we kissed once more, I was more than happy. _This is the start of something new, and it’s definitely beautiful._


End file.
